Call my name
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Pendant le tournoi FFI, Gouenji s'énerve contre Endou, sans que ce dernier ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais ne serait-ce pas tout simplement une question de jalousie ? (Rating T pour être sûre)


Endou recula, le souffle court, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de sa chambre. Deux mains se posèrent fermement sur le mur, de part et d'autre du jeune homme, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

Gouenji le fixait droit dans les yeux et, le moins qu'Endou puisse dire, il était furieux.

_ Go… Gouenji… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le jeune homme blond grinça des dents, agacé. Par moment, il détestait autant qu'il adorait la naïveté d'Endou. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi il était sorti de ses gonds !

Toute personne un minimum sensée aurait réagit comme lui.

_ Tu es décidément très lent à la détente, Endou.

_ Mais si tu ne m'expliques pas quel est le problème, comment veux-tu que je le devine !?

_ Tu veux un indice ?! Kudou Fuyuka !

Gouenji recula et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte de la chambre.

Endou le rattrapa par le bras, le regardant d'un air implorant et perdu.

_ Gouenji ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi si c'est Fuyuppe qui t'as énervé ?

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne comprends pas, ''Mamoru-kun'' ?

Endou tiqua. Pourquoi Gouenji l'appelait-il comme ça ? C'était Fuyuka qui utilisait ce nom, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, même si elle l'avait complètement oublier.

Le jeune homme brun réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Gouenji le voyait. Mais il ne paraissait toujours pas comprendre. C'était frustrant.

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Endou et sorti de la chambre, sans un mot. Il claqua violemment la porte, faisant sursauter Fudou qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de Kidou pour planifier une stratégie pour le prochain match, et s'éloigna d'un pas plus hargneux que jamais.

Endou resta là, les bras ballants, à fixer la porte de sa chambre.

_ Mais… pourquoi ?

_oOo_

Fudou observa Gouenji s'éloigner et émit un léger sifflement.

_ Bah dis donc… C'est ça être en couple ? Ça fait pas rêver ! Fais-moi penser à ne jamais tomber amoureux, Kidou. Et encore moins de toi !

Kidou haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Il releva ses lunettes pour fixer le second stratège d'Inazuma Japan.

_ Il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour ça, Akio ?

_ Tiens donc ! Depuis quand je t'ai autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, Yuuto ?

Fudou esquissa malgré tout son sourire narquois et laissa Kidou l'attirer dans sa chambre en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

Il sentait bien que la stratégie attendrait…

…

_oOo_

Le lendemain, la colère de Gouenji n'était toujours pas retombée. Et il l'extériorisait en tirant des ballons bien plus puissant que d'habitude sur le pauvre Tachimukai qui avait toutes les peines du monde à tenir la cadence. Tsunami n'appréciait pas du tout de voir le jeune gardien de but ainsi malmené.

Endou bloqua l'un des tirs de Fubuki, fraîchement de retour, et regarda Gouenji passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui bougeait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

_ Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

Le capitaine sursauta et regarda Kidou qui était venu se planter à côté de lui.

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas… Je suis désolé Endou, mais sur ce coup, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est important que tu comprennes par toi-même. Mais tu sais…

Le stratège fut interrompu par des exclamations provenant du bord du terrain.

Fuyuka s'était écroulée en se tenant la tête.

Endou se précipita vers son amie, comme il le faisait pour chacun d'entre eux.

Kidou tourna la tête vers Gouenji. Le jeune homme blond serrait si fort les poings qu'il était certain que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang.

_oOo_

Endou quitta l'hôpital où Fuyuka avait été emmenée et il prit la route pour rentrer au dortoir. Il était certes inquiet pour son amie mais c'était surtout Gouenji qui accaparait son esprit. Depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état de rage.

_ Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas ce cher capitaine ?

Endou leva les yeux et sursauta en se retrouvant face au rictus presque mesquin que Fudou arborait constamment.

_ T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Endou.

_ Dis Fudou… ça t'arrive de mettre Kidou en colère sans savoir ce que tu as fait de mal ?

_ Jamais. Mais tu reviens d'où, là ?

_ De l'hôpital. J'ai été prendre des nouvelles de Fuyuppe.

_ Et tu t'étonnes que Gouenji soit à cran… T'es vraiment lent, toi !

Endou pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. Pourquoi tout le monde, sauf lui, semblait comprendre la raison de l'énervement de Gouenji ?

_oOo_

Gouenji tira si fort dans le ballon que la branche qu'il visait cassa net.

_ Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas.

Il se retourna et constata que Kidou était appuyé nonchalamment contre un tronc d'arbre et l'observait derrière ses lunettes avec attention.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, Gouenji. Ça crève les yeux que tu ne supportes pas Fuyuka. Et je te comprends, cette fille me tape aussi sur les nerfs.

_ C'est vrai ?

Kidou haussa les épaules en acquiesçant.

_ Bien sûr ! Elle est chiante, trop en retrait, une sale petite ''miss fragile''… Et pour couronné le tout, quand elle ne regarde pas Endou avec des yeux de merlan frit, c'est Fudou qu'elle fixe ! Je serais jaloux à mort si Fudou ne lui témoignait pas ouvertement autant de méprit. Il la hait au point qu'il fêterait l'évènement si elle ne sortait jamais de l'hôpital !

Kidou baissa ses lunettes avec un sourire compatissant.

_ Mais toi, Endou ne la déteste pas. Donc tu en crèves de jalousie.

Gouenji soupira. Kidou avait raison, il ne pouvait que l'admettre.

_ Ce qui me tue le plus, c'est qu'Endou ne me comprenne pas…

_ Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

_ Plus ou moins…

Kidou eut un sourire amusé. Connaissant Gouenji, c'était plutôt moins que plus.

_oOo_

Endou se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il entendit alors sa porte s'ouvrir et se redressa.

_ Gouenji ?

_ Désolé de m'être autant emporté, l'autre fois. Mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, Endou.

Endou s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et Gouenji s'assit sur le bord avec un soupir.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein… Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque. Tu as toujours était comme ça, tellement candide et sincère… Tellement naïf que ça te rend incapable de réaliser à quel point tu peux plaire aux autres. Dans tout les sens du terme. Je suis le mieux placé pour le dire ! La fille du coach te dévore des yeux, et ça, je ne le supporte pas.

_ Ah bon ?

Gouenji esquissa un sourire triste en hochant la tête.

_ Mais ce que je supporte encore moins, c'est la façon dont elle t'appelle. Pour qui elle se prend pour ainsi utiliser ton prénom, alors que même moi je ne le fait pas ? Et toi, c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule que tu lui donnes ? Ça aussi ça me mets hors de moi.

_ Attends… En fait, tu es jaloux ?

_ Tu as enfin comprit ? Tu en as mit, du temps.

Endou resta silencieux. Il voyait Gouenji souffrir et ça lui faisait mal. Et il venait de comprendre que c'était de sa faute.

_ Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas…

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

_ Gouenji…

Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers son petit ami et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il avait toujours l'air aussi triste.

_ Tu sais, je peux comprendre que Fidio t'appelle par ton prénom, c'est un occidental. Mais cette fille… Même si vous êtes amis d'enfance… ça me…

Sa phrase resta inachevée. Endou venait de le pousser sur son lit et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le brun s'écarta et le regarda avec des larmes plein les yeux.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Gouenji ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, tu sais ! Je t'aime, toi et seulement toi ! Je… comment dire… Tu es… Tu es tout pour moi, Gouenji. Quand tu as dût partir sans me donner d'explications à cause de l'Aliea Gakuen, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai cru que mon cœur aller vraiment se briser. Et ensuite, quand ton père a voulut t'empêcher de jouer avec nous au FFI… Je me suis juré que le mondial, ce serait avec toi, ou alors je n'irais pas. Je ne veux plus jamais jouer un seul match sans toi, Gouenji ! Et peu importe la façon dont on s'appelle, nom ou prénom, ça n'enlève rien au fait que je t'aime depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu es mon premier et mon unique amour !

Le blond cligna des yeux d'un air étonné. Endou ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Il ne l'avait même jamais cru capable de faire une tirade aussi enflammée !

_ Endou…

Gouenji tendit la main et effleura la joue du jeune homme brun. Après une telle déclaration, comment pourrait-il encore être en colère contre lui ?

Endou se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, manifestant son inquiétude. Il attendait le verdict de Gouenji. Pourrait-il lui pardonner de ne pas s'être aperçut de ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourrait-il…

Gouenji mit un terme à ses angoisses d'un baiser profond et passionné.

Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Endou, entremêla leurs jambes et approfondit leurs baisers. Il ouvrit lentement la veste bleue et blanche ornée d'un éclair jaune que portait Endou et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt avant de le lui ôter. Endou s'accrocha à Gouenji, se collant contre lui en quémandant un nouveau baiser que le blond lui offrit sans se faire prier. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, de plus en plus, jusqu'à le rendre plus brûlant que la plus puissante des techniques enflammées de l'attaquant de feu…

…

_oOo_

Gouenji regarda Endou dormir, collé tout contre lui, avec un sourire. Le jeune homme blond déposa ses lèvres contre le front d'Endou, avec une infinie douceur. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son capitaine, une douce odeur qu'il n'arriverait jamais à décrire mais dont il était complètement accro.

_ Je t'aime… Mamoru.

Endou ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de les refermer en se blottissant d'avantage dans les bras de Gouenji.

_ Moi aussi Shuuya, je t'aime…


End file.
